


Roommates

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: You happen to be in the right place at the right time to stop Peter before he can kill Felix and cast his curse.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a witch doctor’s daughter meant a lot of weird chores. Like collecting strange flowers that you can’t pronounce that only bloom at midnight.

Luckily you knew there was a cluster of these things by the old well.

What you didn’t know was two boys were already at the well, and one had a stolen body and a devious plan.

Upon seeing them you hid behind a tree and listened as they discuss building a new Neverland.

You realize these must be Lost Boys from when the savior went to Neverland to save her son, she returned with a lot more than what she left with.

These two were going create another curse.

Oh no, you were not going through that curse again.

You pulled out the bracelet your father gave you to protect yourself.

All you had to do was put it in the one casting the spell, and not only would he be powerless, but it would bind itself to his magic and only you would be able to remove it.

You crept closer to him listening as he spoke of the person who believed in Pan the most.

The other boy’s eyes widen as he realized that they were speaking of him, and that the boy in front of him was moving in closer to him. In his panic he saw you and nodded, and that was when you lunged at the spell caster.

You quickly took the opportunity and put the bracelet on him.

‘What the bloody hell?!’ he screamed as he turned to you in fury.

You backed up in surprise when you saw the boy was a very familiar face.

Henry Mills, as in the savior’s and the Mayor’s son.

‘What have you done?!’ he yelled as he glared at you in what could only be hatred.

H e looked at his wrist angrily as the bracelet sunk into his skin, becoming a tattoo.

‘You stupid girl!’ he shouted as he charged for you.

You flinched and closed your eyes, waiting for the hit, but it never came. You opened your eyes and see that Henry was now on the floor and knocked out.

You look over and see the other boy, tall blond and scarred; he was holding a large branch and was breathing heavy.

‘Thank you.’ you breathed.

The boy nodded, keeping his eyes on Henry.

‘He was going to kill me. After centuries of being loyal to him and only him, he was gonna rip my heart out and crush it with out a single thought.’ he said more to himself than to you.

‘This, this isn’t Henry Mills, is it?’ you asked as you looked at the boy passed out in front of you.

‘This is Peter Pan, and it looks like he finally failed.


	2. Chapter 2

After Henry…or should you say Peter? Body switching is so confusing, whatever, you’ll just call him Peter.

Anyway, after Peter was knocked out the tall blond picked up his limp body and threw it over his shoulder.

‘What do you want to do with him?’ he asked you.

‘Me? Who left me in charge?’ you asked.

‘I’ve been following orders for centuries, it’s what I do best. So take my reins and lead.’ he said dully. 

‘Fine, uh first we need to get him out of Henry Mills. We gotta take him to the Savior.’ you said.

He nodded and began walking ahead of you.

‘What’s your name, if I’m your boss now I should know your name.’ you said.

‘Felix.’

‘(Y/N).’ you reply.

‘After their bodies switch, will the bracelet stay on this body?’ he asked.

‘No it’s latched to Peter’s magic, so when he goes back to his own body it will follow him.’ you answer.

You and Felix talk very little as you walk through the woods and towards the mayor’s house.

You knocked on the door and waited.

‘Let me do the talking.’ you said.

‘No problem.’ he said as he adjusted the boy he was carrying on his shoulder.

The door opened revealing the mayor slash rehabilitated Evil Queen.

‘You! We have been looking all over for you! And what the hell are you doing with my son?’ she said accusingly.

‘Actually, I can explain all of this if you let us in.’ you said.

She stared at you two in judgement before sighing.

‘Put Henry on the couch, I’ll call the others.’

Ten minutes later all the major characters of Storybrooke were looking at you and Felix while “Henry” was on the couch.

‘We’re all here, at two in the morning, I might add. Want to tell us why?’ Mr. Gold snarked.

‘Well, for starters, that’s not Henry, its Peter.’ you said.

They all collectively gasp and stare at the boy on the couch.

‘That’s why he was so interested in the book, and seemed so different.’ Emma said.

‘He was going to cast another curse to turn Storybrooke into the new Neverland.’

‘That’s why he was spending all that time with me, getting the ingredients.’ Regina deduced.

Emma patted her on the back sympathetically.

‘I happened to be in the woods, to get a flower my dad needed for a potion he was making so I saw what was happening and I jumping in before he could rip out Felix’s heart.’ you started.

‘The one he loves most.’ Gold said, eyeing Felix.

‘Just because he loved me the most doesn’t mean he loved me that much.’ Felix said as he fiddled with his sleeves in boredom.

‘I put a magic cancelling bracelet on him, its bound to his magic, so when you switch him and Henry he will still be powerless.’ you finished.

‘Let’s get this evil pipsqueak out of my son.’ Regina said firmly.

‘Gold, get our grandson out of that box.’ Mary Margret said.

Gold conjured up a small box and you and Felix watched in awe as Gold cast a spell and a tall, dirty blonde, and kinda insanely hot boy.

Regina bent down and shook the boy awake.

‘Mom?’

You felt uncomfortable watching as everyone hugged and coddled Henry, while he explained how they got switched on the way back home.

‘After all that time in this box, I really just want to be back in my body now.’ Henry said.

‘Just lay down and I will do the rest.’ Gold said.

Henry laid on the opposite and we all watched anxiously as he preformed the spell.

What are you gonna do when Peter wakes up? He’s probably gonna try and attack you again, and Peter’s body was much larger and clearly stronger than Henry’s. Hopefully Felix will be able to knock him out again.

You were pulled from your thought’s when Henry’s body shot up, clutching his head.

‘My head, agh!’ he groaned.

‘Sorry mate, you’ll survive.’ Felix said unapologetically.

While everyone focused on Henry, you and Felix are keeping a sharp eye on Peter.

When he awakes its slower than what you were expecting, he stirs in sits up slowly. He is clearly pissed off at everything around him, when his eyes land on you his anger is multiplied a million times over.

If looks could kill you would be cut into a few thousand pieces right about now.

He looked at his wrist and see the bracelet slash tattoo that you had bound to him and his magic.

‘Magic or no magic dearie, I’m gonna rip your heart one way or the other.’ he said as he stood up.

Felix stood as well and pushed you behind him, Felix and Peter glared for about ten seconds.

Then all Hell broke loose.

Felix threw that first punch it was on. Peter punched back, Felix tackled him to the floor, Peter flipped Felix over. They were knocking things down and breaking them with no regards.

‘Enough.’ Regina said as she used magic to put them on opposite sides of the room.

‘I’m glad they took us away from Neverland! Here I can see you clearly! You’re no God or Demon, you’re a selfish little boy trying to play big!’ Felix yelled, struggling against Regina’s magical restraint.

‘And you’re nothing but an obedient dog!’ Peter spat.

‘At least I own mine and don’t hide behind titles! Malcolm!’

‘Stop it!’ you yelled.

‘Stay out of this you little-’

Before he could finish you covered his mouth.

‘Hey listen here, the only thing keeping you alive is me right now. Because looking around I see a room full of people who want you dead.’ you point out angrily.

He glared you, but you saw him look around he see that he had no friends in this room, or in this world at all. His Lost Boys are all in the process of finding homes and families, he’s alone.

You remove your hand and turn to everyone else who had been looking, you see that Gold is gone though.

‘I’d like to suggest that Peter stay with me, Felix too.’ you said confidently.

What the hell are you doing; you thought to yourself.

‘I don’t think that is safe.’ David said.

‘He has no magic, he cant do much, and Felix will protect me from what he can do.’ you said.

‘So you want a threat and a bodyguard under one roof?’ Regina asked in amusement.

‘Any other ideas beside throwing him in that cell everyone gets out of in the sheriff station? My house is warded, no one gets in or out without permission.’ you informed.

Your dad was very cautious to be prepared for anyone that may want to do any harm to his family.

‘Fine, but we will need updates, weekly.’ Emma said sternly.

‘I can do that.’ you agreed.

‘Now that that is all settled can all of you go home, I need a full night’s sleep to process this.’ Regina said while rubbing her temples.

‘Can me and Emma stay over? I wanna spend my first night with both my moms.’ Henry says.

‘Well, guess we should get going too, come on you two butchered blondes lets go home.’ you said before leaving the Mills residence, after a minute you hear two slow sets of foot steps behind you.

‘Maybe on the way there I can come up with a way to explain to my dad why I’m bringing home not one but two boys.’


	3. Chapter 3

So your dad was six, five, four, three and too mad when you told him about your new living arrangement. You couldn’t tell which annoyed him more. The two boys you invited to live with you, the fact that you threw yourself into such a dangerous situation, or that you had made all these decisions without ever consulting him.

Luckily for you, his relief that you were OK and how proud of you he was outweighed his initial reaction. 

But he said that if you were adult enough to make such important decisions then you were adult enough to deal with the aftermath.

Meaning you were responsible for your new house guest, so you had to figure out where they would sleep, what they would do all day, what their rules were and if they messed up anything you were responsible.

The whole while that your dad was laying up your responsibilities Felix and Peter were sitting on the couch. Looking around at everything, but mostly they watched you and your dad.

Finally the speech was over and you motioned the two Lost Boys to follow you, leading them to the bathroom.

‘Why are we here? Felix asked.

‘No offence, but you boys smell like you haven’t bathed properly in centuries.’ you said.

They both looked down at themselves and then back at the white bathroom.

‘Alright.’ Felix said as he threw his hood back and began to take it off.

‘Woah! Stop!’ you shouted, stopping him from continuing.

‘What are you doing?’ you blushed.

‘Getting undressed? Unless you people clean yourselves while fully dressed.’

‘We don’t, we also don’t find it polite to be naked in front of people we just met. Just let me show you how to work the shower before your strip to your birthday suit.’ you said.

You showed both Felix and Peter how to differentiate between the shower head and the bath spout, how to control the water temperature. Then you handed them each a bottle of soap, nothing too gender exclusive, just Dove.

‘Neverland had no such magic.’ Felix said in amazement.

‘Not magic, just plumbing and water heaters, well now you have to shower one at a time, unless you two want to be in a small space while wet and naked.’ you said.

‘No thanks.’ Peter said.

‘I agree.’ Felix added. 

OK, so now I take off the clothes?’ Felix asked.’ 

‘Wait til me and Peter leave, and before you get in drop your clothes by the door, so I can wash them.’ you said before you and Peter left.

You waited until you heard the shower turn on before you closed your eyes and opened the door. You bent down and grabbed the pile of close and immediately closed the door.

You took a deep breath of relief.

‘That was both terrifying and and exciting.’ you sighed.

‘Kinda like realizing that you are alone with someone who wants to kill you.’

Your eyes snap to Peter and you see the same look of hate from the mayor’s house on Peter’s face.

For a second you worry he might actually try to kill you with his strength alone, but you quickly calmed yourself.

‘You’re not gonna hurt me, because it wont help you in anyway, if anything it will make things harder for you if I died.’ you said confidently.

‘How do you figure?’ he challenged.

‘I already let you know that I’m the only one in this town interested in keeping your heart beating. If that isn’t enough for you to want me around, how about the fact that I’m the only one who can take that bracelet off of you.’ you said.

That made his look of defiance falter.

‘And if you somehow still decided to kill me, there is a whole town against you, powerless little you.’

Peter looked like he was holding back an actual growl of hatred.

‘This isn’t over.’ he glared.

‘I think it is.’


	4. Chapter 4

So Peter and Felix were now clean and wearing some hand-me-downs donated by your dad.

‘Alright tomorrow we will need to buy some clothes for you two, but this will do for tonight.’ you said.

‘Now you have to figure out where they are going to sleep.’ your dad said from the kitchen.

‘Right, we have one guess room, I think Peter should have that one and Felix can sleep on the air mattress in my room.’ you said.

‘I will tell you all the reasons that’s not happening over dinner, food is ready.' your dad said.

‘Come on, I’m sure you guys are hungry.’ you said as you lead them to the kitchen.

‘Didn’t want to overwhelm them so we’re having a beef stew tonight.’ your dad said as everyone sat down.

Peter and Felix immediately filled their bowls.

‘Hey hey hey! Manners, wait til he gives the go ahead.’ you scolded.

‘Sorry boss.’ Felix said.

‘Why should I listen to you, girl?’ Peter challenged.

‘We already had this dance in the hall I rather not do it again so how about the fact you’re in my house.’ you sighed as you filled your own bowl.

Peter ignored you as he began eating his stew.

‘Anyway, back to this sleeping arrangement, Felix will not be sleeping in your room.’ your dad said.

‘Dad come on, it’s not like we would do anything, I just met the guy, plus isn’t he like a few centuries too old for me.’ you blushed.

‘To me he is a teenage boy who hasn’t been with a girl in centuries, all the more reason to not have him alone in a room with my daughter.

‘I can assure you sir you have nothing to worry about. After the day I’ve had, I wouldn’t be in the mood or have the energy to lay with your daughter.’ Felix said seriously as he continued eating.

You however had been in the middle of taking a sip of water and by the end of Felix’s sentence your shirt was more hydrated than you were. 

‘Excuse me.’ your dad glared.

Peter was clearly holding back a laugh and more than you wanted to run and hide in your room you wanted to knock that grin off his face.

You cleared your throat and wiped your chin and neck.

‘He can’t sleep on the couch, its super uncomfortable, and I doubt you want to bunk with him Dad. Him and Peter in one room will resort in a dead body. So the only place left for him to sleep is my room, unless you want me and Peter in a room together. Keep in mind Peter is the one who wants to harm me.’ you said to your dad, using your “mom” voice.

Your dad grumbled as he played in his food.

‘Thought so, now everyone just shut up and eat.’ you said firmly.

You looked and saw Peter getting ready to talk and quickly put a stop to it.

‘Peter say one word and I will end you I swear to God.’ you said.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner you showed Peter to his room and you sat up the air mattress for Felix in your room. Which had all but blew his mind.

‘You’re saying this isn’t magic? Anyone can do this?’ Felix asked.

‘Yes, all you need is the equipment and know how to use it, wanna try it?’ you offered.

Felix sat on the floor next to you and you showed him the button you were holding down to fill the mattress.

He held down the button and tilted his head in confusion.

‘So simple.’

‘Yeah, the machine does all the real work, all you have to do is know how to use it.’ you explained.

‘Alright I think that’s enough.’ you said as you turned the machine off and closed the little air seal.

You placed a blanket and pillow on the air mattress for him.

‘Get some sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a big day.’ you said as you settled in your own bed.

The Next Day

You woke up earlier than usual and started on breakfast. Just a simple scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

You saw a note on the fridge saying your dad had went to work early since he had a rather demanding client at the moment. So you only made enough for two, you weren’t big on breakfast, only a piece of toast while you scrambled the eggs. 

As you sat the table you heard your bedroom door open.

You look up as Felix comes into the kitchen.

‘Morning.’ he says as he sits.

‘Morning, dig in.’ you said.

After a few minutes Peter came in, and sat sat down, without speaking you noticed.

‘Good morning, I made breakfast.’ you said.

‘I can see that.’ he scoffed as he pulled a plate toward himself and began eating.

‘Would it kill you to be civil, the only one acting like an ass here is you. And the way I see it you should be the one doing the most ass kissing.’ you snapped.

You were tired of Peter being childish.

‘And how do you figure that, because you think you took me in? You’re just my prison guard, I owe you nothing.’ Peter said as he stood up.

‘I don’t need your gratitude, but I won’t tolerate disrespect. Just remember that outside of me, there is absolutely no one in your corner. No magic, no Lost Boys, no shadow.’ you glared.

‘And as for the ass kissing I was referring to Felix.’ you said as you crossed your arms over your chest.

At that Felix’s eyebrows raised.

‘From what I’ve been told, he followed your every demand for centuries in Neverland, and when the other Lost Boys all but handed you over to the Charmings he was the only one who remained faithful. He got on the Jolly Roger against his will. And you paid back his loyalty how?’ you asked.

‘By not hesitating to rip his heart out of his chest? If I hadn’t stopped you he’d be dead and you would feel no remorse whatsoever.’ 

At that Peter’s jaw locked, and he looked anywhere but at you or Felix.

‘Now, until you are ready to apologize I don’t want lip from you. That means no snide remarks, no back talk, no subtle threats, nothing. Do I make myself clear?’ you said firmly.

Peter sat down and began angrily picking at his food.

‘Good, now finish eating, after I take my shower we’re going into town to get you some clothes.’ you said.

As you left you didn’t see that Felix’s eyes following you in amazement. No one, not even Pan, had stood up for him before.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Alright its time to leave, my friend Shelly is giving me the “Best Friend Discount” at the shop.’ you said as you came down stairs.

‘Finally, I was dying of boredom.’ Peter said as he and Felix stood from the couch.

‘Why didn’t you turn on the TV?’ you asked.

‘The what?’ Felix asked.

‘Nevermind, I’ll explain it to you later, for now we need to leave. The rules are don’t talk to strangers, stay where I can see you, no fighting, and don’t break anything.’ you said.

‘We’re not kids.’ Peter said.

‘Additional rule, this one is just for Peter, no talking.’ you said as you ushered them out of the house.

As you all exited the woods that surrounded your house and slowly entered town you see both Peter and Felix look around at the new technology. 

After a close call with Peter you explained what colors meant what when it came to traffic lights.

Eventually you finally reached the shop where your best friend worked.

You heard the bell ding as you opened the door followed by a familiar squeal.

Soon your bestie came rushing at you from somewhere, before she could attack you in a bear hug Felix had her arms pinned behind her back.

‘OW! What the hell?!’ Shelly yelled.

‘Felix let her go!’ you shouted after getting over the shock.

Felix let go and backed away as you rushed over to Shelly.

‘Oh my shit! Shelly I am so sorry!’you said as you massaged her shoulders. 

‘Felix!’ you yelled.

‘She attacked.’ is all Felix said looking at Shelly like he’d drop her the second she made a sudden he didn’t like.

‘It’s called a hug you di- oh…hello.’ Shelly said as she looked up at her attacker.

Shelly leaned back against you while keeping her eyes on Felix.

‘Now that I’ve seen him I don’t mind being manhandled so much.’ she whispered.

‘Oh my God, clearly you’re fine.’ you said as you playfully pushed her off you.

‘Hey! I don’t want to be manhandled by you! I prefer you being gentle.’ she whined as she held out her arms hopefully.

‘I know.’ you smiled as you hugged her.

‘Are you two lovers?’ Felix asked, looking between the two of you.

‘Oh no, not swinging for her team, unless you’re into that.’ Shelly said as her hands went from your shoulders to your waist.

‘Get off me.’ you laughed.

‘This is Felix, you have met, your pleasure I’m sure Shells, and this guy here is Peter. Who isn’t allowed to talk.’

‘And hello to you too.’ she smiled at Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes so hard you were surprised they fall out.

‘Keep it in your pants, speaking of pants can we get them a few pairs that fit.’ you said, getting back on task.

‘The men’s section is to the left, dressing rooms are in the back, I’ll be over here. Wondering why all the good stuff happens to (Y/N).’ Shelly said as she went behind the counter.

It took almost three hours but finally both Peter and Felix had ten outfits that fit them and that they liked both the look and texture of.

‘Finally.’ you said as you breathlessly placed the clothes on the counter.

‘Alright, what’s my damage?’ you asked after all the items were scanned.

‘Well with the Bestie Discount and the BOGO cute boy coupon your grand total is…free.’

‘What? Shelly, this is at least a hundred fifty dollars worth of clothes. I don’t want to get you in trouble.’ you said.

‘If the boss doesn’t want me to tell his wife about the pregnant woman that came in last week to speak with him then I’m good.’ she smiled.

‘No way.’

‘I’ll text you the details later for now take these spiffy, gorgeous, tall, tan…leave, leave before my eyes get pregnant.

‘Bye, love you Shells.’ you said as you leave.

‘Now lets get home so we can put up the clothes and I can try to explain TV.’


	7. Chapter 7

‘So this television…it is how you entertain yourselves?’ Felix asked.

‘Yes, its what we do instead of running around outside ir reading books.’ you answered.

'So it keeps you fat and stupid?’ he asked with a small smile.

'Exactly.’ you smiled as you and he walked ahead of Peter.

'I can hear you rolling your eyes, so you might as well talk.’ you sighed.

'If you two are done making goo goo eyes could we focus on the fact that the house is bigger than it was when we left.’ Peter said from behind you.

You looked up and sure enough the house was bigger. It was…longer.

'So I made up my appointment with a client and installed another room in the house.’ your dad said as he appeared in a cloud of smoke.

‘Dad, are you serous?’ you groaned as you pulled him away from Peter and Felix.

‘What did this cost you?’ you whispered.

‘Oh it was actually really cheap, the contractor owed me some money so we worked it this out.’ your dad said proudly.

‘Wait, so you didn’t magic this up?’ you asked.

‘No, what have I told you about deals? If you need it work for it…or buy it.’ he smiled as he lead the two Lost Boys to the house.

You sighed in both relief and annoyance as you followed.

Everything was basically the same except the hallway was longer and there was a new door next to yours and one across from your room.

‘So this is the new room, fully furnished, also a new bathroom, figured with two new butts to clean we need another toilet.’

‘Dad.’ you groaned.

‘Fine, no more dad humor for the rest of the day.’ he pouted as he headed down stairs.

‘Hold it old man.’ you said stopping him.

‘Yes?’

What are you hiding downstairs?’ you asked with a glare.

‘There isn’t anything down stairs.’ he said.

‘I didn’t see anything down there, but from what I saw outside there should be a room beneath us.’ you answered with your arms crossed.

‘Fine, I there is a room downstairs, a…man cave.’ he admitted.

‘You selfish little ork, you didn’t renovate for me and the boys, you just wanted a man cave.’ you accused. 

‘I did renovate with you in mind, look either way he has a room. Geez there is no pleasing you.’ he mumbled as he went downstairs.

‘Now, Felix, you can put away your clothes while I put away the air mattress. Peter some for you, hang up your clothes.’ you instructed.

You and Felix were both surprised that Peter obediently and quietly headed toward his room.

Once he was out of sight you both turned and stared at each other to make sure you both saw the same thing. With a shrug you both went on with your tasks.

Soon after you had the air mattress back in the closet you went to check on Felix.

He was sitting on the bed looking around the room.

‘I’ve never had room for myself…never. Not on the island, not before then even. Always shared space, don’t think I know what to do with so much space.’ he said.

‘You decorate it, you keep it as clean or as dirty as you like. You lock the door when you don’t want to talk to anyone, you do whatever you want.’ you said as you sat next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

You don’t know how it happened,but it had been two whole weeks since you had taken in Felix and Peter.

You had all fallen into a sort of routine around the house. You’d wake up and everyone would freshen up, you or your dad would make breakfast, he would go to work then you’d continue to show the boys more about modern life.

Peter still couldn’t stand you, and made it obvious he’d rather be dead than be here, but he was more respectful now than he had been before. He no longer called anyone out of their name or made empty death threats. He just glared, scoffed and gave short and quick remarks. He seemed to be quite annoyed by everything modern, like a grouchy old man who didn’t want to know how to use Facebook

Felix, however, seemed to be much more fascinated by it all, he loved technology and machinery. He told you that back on Neverland and even in OZ, where he was originally from, the work of machines were only possible through magic.

You and Felix had been getting along fabulously; you hung out around the house while Peter sat in his room and did whatever. You would sit in his room with him and talk or in your room to listen to music, he loved your music, but after centuries of only hearing Pan’s flute that is to be expected.

Today you had woken up about an hour earlier than usual and decided to go ahead and take your shower and get an early start on the day, it was Sunday so you could all just stay in and chill.

You were rinsing the shampoo from your hair when you heard the door open, your eyes snap toward the door. Through the glass door you saw Peter standing in the doorway, looking right at you.

His hair was messy and his eyes wide as he looked at your wet and naked body through the basically crystal clear glass.

You gasp as you realized he could see you as well as you saw him and you quickly yank down your towel from over the door and cover your naked self.

‘GET OUT!’ you cried.

You hear the door slam closed, followed by the sound of Peter heading back to his room.

You clung to the towel and took a few deep breaths to calm your rapid heart; even though Peter had left you were still blushing. You couldn’t believe that Peter had seen you naked, and you wished it had been anyone else.

If it had been your dad you could have just whined and he’d laugh and say “I’ve changed your diapers.”

Had it been Felix he’d probably just say something along the lines of “Don’t worry, I’m not looking” or “I’m not interested” and then he’d probably proceed to pee or brush his teeth.

But Peter, you didn’t know how he’d react to seeing you naked; you didn’t know how you should react to him seeing you naked.

You quickly got out the shower and got dressed, you pondered talking to Peter about it, but you blushed just looking at his door and you knew you couldn’t handle it.

You try to shake the event out of your mind and act as if it didn’t even happen.

You head down stairs and start on breakfast, scrambled eggs bacon and toast with orange juice to drink, you enjoyed the distraction that cooking provided.

Just as you had set the table your dad came in and kissed your head before he sat down and stretched.

‘G’morning sweetheart.’ He yawned.

‘Good morning Dad, anything planned for this Sunday?’ you asked while putting away the things you used to cook.

‘Yeah, me and the guys are going to just do some stuff, nothing really planned out.’ he shrugged.

‘Mmmhmm.’ you glared.

‘What?’ he said.

‘You and those other idiots are gonna try to drink all day like you’re in your twenties again.’ You accused.

‘Why, I’ve never been so insulted, how could you say that?’ he said with a hand over his heart.

Your glare intensifies.

‘OK, fine I am, but I’m the parent and you can’t stop me.’ he pouted.

Just then Felix came into the kitchen, followed by Peter, whose eyes zeroed in on you.

Your face reddens and you look away and take your seat and your dad gave you all the go ahead and you all fixed your plates. Felix and your Dad made small talk while you kept your focus on your plate, not looking up out of fear of seeing Peter’s face.

You could feel his stare burning your skin.

‘You two are awfully quiet.’ your dad said, making you jump.

‘Nothing to talk about really.’ you said quickly.

‘Really?’ Felix asked.

‘Really.’ you said, as you dared to look up and came face to face with Peter.

He smirked at you in a way that made you want run away, like a lion looking at gazelle, but you weren’t some easy kill.

You met his gaze with a challenging glare.

‘Nothing at all to talk about.’


	9. Chapter 9

After Peter had seen you in the shower you had tried to move past it, but he would just look at you in a way he hadn’t before.

With such intense eyes.

And you would meet his gaze with your own suspicious stare.

But other than that it was all business as usual, teaching the boys modern life.

Which in Felix’s case also included teaching him to read.

As an orphan in Oz, he couldn’t afford schooling and used his physical ability to get by.

You understood, you didn’t judge, you just went and got some books from the book store.

You painted the covers black so he wouldn’t feel demeaned by the pre-school kids on it.

You would teach him at night in his room, because Felix didn’t want Pan around to distract him.

‘Ok Felix, read this sentence for me.’

‘Ta-he bird fa-lew across ta-he valley.’ Felix tried.

'That was good Felix, just remember that T and H together a “thhh” sound. So. T-H-E is…?’

’…The?’

'YES! Felix you’re doing great!’ you praised proudly.

Felix smiled bright, in a way you had become so fond of.

Felix was like this precious cinnamon roll that you wanted to protect and give the world to.

'Do you wanna read the next page or call it quits for tonight?’ you asked.

‘I think that’s enough for tonight, tomorrow night we can finish the book and move on to mathematics’. Felix said before he removed his shirt.

‘Felix!’ you gasped before turning away from him with a blush.

’Is something wrong?’ he asked as he stood up to check on you.

‘What did I say about getting undressed in front of people?’ you asked.

‘You said not to change in front of strangers.’ Felix answered.

‘Well…ugh! You have to know that you aren’t supposed get undressed in front of girls.’ you said in mild frustration.

‘How would I know that? You’re the first girl I’ve ever been around.’ he shrugged.

Just then it hit you that he was right, as far as you know he grew up in a all boys orphanage then went to a boys only island.

You sighed before you turned back to face him, keeping your eyes on his face, afraid to look any lower than that.

‘OK, I’m sorry for freaking out, you honestly don’t know any better. So I’ll tell you, you’re not supposed to change or get undressed in front of girls.’ you said.

‘Is that all the time, because it seems pretty inconvenient.’ he said as he sat down on his bed.

‘Well yeah, I guess if you and the girl are dating or married then its OK.’ you mumbled.

‘So if we are…dating then I could undress in front you?’ Felix asked.

Your face went so red.

‘Um…well I mean, you know like…I guess so but we aren’t dating So it really doesn’t matter.’ you babbled.

‘OK, then let’s start dating.’ Felix suggested.

‘What?’ you gasped.

‘If we are dating we can change in front of each other.’ he said.

W-well you you have to date for a while you know, build up to that point, a-and I don’t think you fully understand what dating is.’ you said nervously.

‘I heard about on the television, its much like courting. If all goes well we will get married.’ Felix said calmly.

‘Yeah, but to date means you have to like me.’ you tried to explain.

‘I do like you (Y/N).’ Felix said as he stepped closer to you.

‘No I mean like more than friends Felix.’ you clarified as you stepped back.

‘I do like you more than a friend, at least I think so,’

‘You think?’ 

‘I never really…felt like this before, I just know that I think you are really pretty, and I like spending time with you and the way you make me feel.’ Felix said as he took your hand.

‘I am always hyper aware when Peter is around you, because he destroys everything. I don’t want anything to happen to you, I want to be around you all the time, I want to keep you safe.’ he said,

‘And you make me feel things I never have, make me want to do things I never have. So I am asking you do you want to date me?’ Felix asked.


	10. Chapter 10

‘(Y/N)?’

‘…’

‘(Y/N)?!’ Felix shouted.

‘Huh.’ you said dumbly.

‘I asked you out and you haven’t said anything or even blinked since.’ Felix said.

‘I um I’m sorry I just aha… you caught me off guard.’ you babbled.

There was a moment of pregnant silence, neither of you knowing how to go about breaking it.

‘I understand if you don’t want to-’

‘No!’ you said quickly.

Felix’s eyes widened before he looked away.

'Alright so you really don’t to.’ he said.

'No I’m not saying no, I’m just saying no for now.’

Felix looked at you in confusion.

'I need some time, I mean I have to think about it you know.’

'So you…aren’t saying no?’

'No.’

'So you are saying no.’

'No, I’m saying- oh my god I’m saying give me some time to get my head together.’ you said shyly.

Felix went back over to the bed and sat down, leaning back against the headboard.

‘How long?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know…a few days?’ you guessed.

Felix nodded slowly.

‘I will wait until you are ready to answer.’ he said in that all business way he always spoke with, you liked that tone.

You nodded and clapped your hands awkwardly.

‘So I will uh, you know go to my room now. I will see you at breakfast.’ you said.

‘See you at breakfast.’ Felix smiled.

You made no move to leave.

Instead you stand there looking at Felix, like really really looked at him.

He was very handsome, you already knew that, you weren’t blind. He had sharp features that went perfectly with his sharp personality, even his scar was so perfectly fit to him.

Could you be attracted to him? Could you imagine holding his large hand, cuddling with him on the the couch watching TV…kissing him?

‘Yeah OK, good night.’ you said awkwardly before you finally headed to your room.

Once you were in your bed you pulled the cover over your head and buried your face in the pillow.

You could totally see yourself doing all that stuff with Felix.

But you couldn’t just rush into this, you had watched enough TV to know rushed relationships always end badly, except in RomComs.

But this wasn’t a RomCom, this was real life, and that ish is complicated.

Then you heard your bedroom door open, Felix must want to talk a bit more.

You pull the covers from your head and are shocked to see Peter coming into your room.

You sat up alert when you saw him close and lock the door.

Your heart almost stopped.

‘What are you doing?’ you said with caution.

Peter turned and looked at you.

‘Be quiet.’ he said as he walked towards the bed.

‘I don’t think you’re in any position to make any demands.’ you glared.

Peter smiled as he quicker than you could process climbed on top of you, on all fours above you.

Now you were really really scared.

‘Feli-mmph!’ you had tried to scream, but Peter had covered your mouth with his hand.

‘I’m not going to hurt you, now when I move my hand you are going to keep quiet.’ he whispered.

You nodded and Peter moved his hand, but he didn’t get off of you.

‘What the hell are you doing?’ you spat.

‘I want to make a deal with you.’ he whispered.

‘You couldn’t think of another way to start this conversation?’

‘As the TV says, sex sells.’ he smirked.

‘What do you want?’ you asked, getting tired of beating around the bush.

‘You.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘I said I want you, give yourself and I promise I will give up on all plans I have to escaping and burning this damn town to the ground.’ he said as he sat back on his heels, straddling you.

For about thirty seconds you laid there trying to translate whatever language Peter was speaking into English.

‘What?’ you asked dumbly.

‘I decided that I liked what I saw, I want you (Y/N). Let me have you and I will be yours.’ he replied as he looked down at your chest.

You followed his gaze and see that you were wearing a night dress, no bra.

You gasp and quickly cover yourself.

‘You can’t be serious.’ you said.

‘Why can’t I be, despite how bothersome I find you, you are a very beautiful girl…great body.’ he whispered as he ran his hand up and down your side.

You gasped as your whole body tensed up.

‘Please stop.’ you whimpered.

You did not want this, not with Peter, he scares you.

Peter sighed in annoyance and pulled his hand away and got off the bed.

‘My plans will be put into action as of tomorrow, remember, the offer still stands.’ Peter said.

Peter left and you immediately run and locked the door.

‘What the hell is this night?’ you groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

You got maybe two hours of sleep last night so when you came down for breakfast you looked like a dream.

‘Sleep well?’ your dad teased.

‘Shouldn’t you be scheduling a prostate exam old man?’ you countered as you reached for the Frosted Flakes.

It was a cereal type of morning.

'Good morning.’

You look up and see Felix coming into the kitchen, he sent you a small smile as he sat down.

'Good Morning Felix.’ you smiled before you grabbed another bowl for Felix.

As you poured his milk in your mind went back to his confession last night, you almost spilled the milk everywhere.

Thankfully, or unfortunately perhaps, the sound of Peter entering the kitchen quickly brought you back to real time just before you made a mess.

Your grip tightened on the handle of the milk carton, your blood chilled in your veins as you heard him take his seat. 

Just as quiet as he always was, but now the silence couldn’t be ignored, it scared you.

You bit back your fear and quickly made a third bowl of Frosted Flakes and put away the milk. You place a bowl in front of Felix, then one for Peter and finally you took your own bowl and sat down.

‘So plans for the day?’ your dad asked.

‘While I said it as a joke just now, you really do have a doctors appointment today Dad, at two thirty.’ you answered.

‘And what about you three?’

‘I have to go to the sheriff’s station to give in my report on how things are going, then maybe hang out with Shelly. Its her off day I haven’t really had any girl time in forever.’ you said.

‘Yes, girls you need to be hanging out with girls again. You called me dude the other day and I almost thought I had a son.’ your dad teased.

‘Shut up and get ready for work.’ you scoffed.

‘So unladylike.’ he sighed as he put his bowl in the sink and left to get ready.

The kitchen got immensely quiet as you tried to act like you didn’t notice the two boys both sneaking glances at you.

‘You look tired, did you not get enough sleep?’Felix asked as he got up to make his self a second bowl.

‘Not really, a lot of stuff on my mind last night, you know.’ you sighed as you pushed away your half eaten bowl of cereal.

You weren’t too hungry right now.

‘What kind of stuff?’ Peter asked.

Felix’s eyes snapped toward Peter and hardened.

‘It doesn’t concern you.’ Felix snarled as he turned to fully face his old friend.

‘You never know, it just might.’ he smirked.

‘Hey! Both of you put the rulers away and zip back up, go get dressed.’ you said before things could escalate.

Things always escalate when they talked to each other, literally every time. One time Peter asked Felix to hand him the salad and a second later the whole bowl flew across the table.

Peter smirked as he stood and went back upstairs.

You stood and walked over to Felix, putting a hand on his tense shoulder.

‘You can’t keep letting him get to you Felix, he’ll never stop.’ you said softly.

‘He just… he is up to something. I know him, he is always up to something. Just like always I don’t think I’m gonna know until he has already done his damage.’ Felix said as he sat back down.

‘I know he is, and I don’t know what it is either, but until then don’t get all worked up.’ you tried.

Felix looked at you before he sighed and nodded.

‘You’re right, besides I finally have other things to focus on.’ he smiled.

You blush as you look away.

‘Look at you being all smooth.’ you smiled.

You two spent a few moments just smiling at each other nervously. 

‘So of the things that kept you up, was I one of them?’ he asked as he took your hand in his own.

‘Maybe.’ you teased.

‘I was.’

‘You were.’ you confess.

‘I didn’t mean to keep you from your slumbers, but I’m glad you were thinking of me.’ Felix said softly.

‘Were you thinking of me?’ you asked.

‘I dreamed of you.’ he answered.

‘Really?’ 

‘Yes, not for the first time. I dreamed that we would do all that junk I saw the couples do in Oz. Picnics and strolls, going to the shops and all that stuff.’ he said as he kissed your hand.

‘Didn’t you say you used to rob couples back in Oz?’ you asked with a raised brow.

‘Which is why I saw so many couples.’ he laughed.

‘Well maybe we can go on a picnic tomorrow, as long as you don’t pick my pockets.’ you teased.

‘I’d like that.’ he said.

‘It’s a date then, go get dressed OK.’ you smiled.

Felix nodded and gave you a quick peck on the cheek before he hurried off.

You stood there shocked, you brought your hand to your blushing cheek and looked up at him as he rushed out the kitchen.

You smiled, in daze as you did the dishes and put them away.

‘My first kiss.’ you whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

You and your Lost Boys had just left the sheriff’s station after letting the Charmings know things were still going fine.

You saw no reason to tell them about Pan telling you he had plans to break free. If he had no proof he had anyway out of his magic binding bracelet then his threat was probably just as empty as all the rest.

So now you three were on your way to the park to meet up with Shelly, as you neared your destination you decided now was the organize the boys.

‘When we get there I’m gonna be talking to Shelly, can I trust you two to not start a duel to the death?’

‘I’ll keep to myself.’ Felix replied dutifully as you all entered the park.

Peter walked off on his own without so much as a word to you or Felix.

You didn’t like that.

‘Follow him Felix, make sure he isn’t up to anything.’ you said to Felix seriously.

Felix nodded as he went after Peter.

With your trust in Felix you turn and look for Shelly, you didn’t have to look to far.

‘Ah!’ you gasped as you were tackled from behind.

‘Bitch!’ Shelly yelled excitedly from on top of you.

You rolled over so you could look up at her.

‘Bitch!’ you yelled back just as excited.

‘I haven’t seen you in forever you slut, you find two beef cakes and you lose the ability to pick up your damn phone.’ she scolded before thumping your nose.

You rolled the two of you over so you were on top now.

‘Well excuse me for not having spare time between modernizing two murderous Lost Boys.’ you apologized.

Shelly nodded in understanding before getting off you and helping you up.

‘Well if you need help with two Adonis like guys, just call me.’ she smiled.

‘Yeah right you perv you’d try and teach them to be sluts.’ you teased.

‘You get me (Y/N), you get me.’ she said mockingly.

You two head over to a near by bench to sit down.

‘Oh my God bitch, you won’t believe what I have to tell you.’ you said excitedly.

‘What’s going on?’

‘So obviously me and Peter are like not close, like at all, but me and Felix are thick as thieves. So at night I teach Felix to read, last night we finish and he starts taking off his clothes, like right in front of me!’ you started.

‘No way! I’d throttle you to see that giant naked.’ Shelly swooned.

‘Focus Shelly, so I tell him he’s not supposed to undress in front of girls unless he is dating the girl. So he asks me out-’

‘NO!’

‘Yes, at first I think he just wants to change in front of me, but then like full on Disney Channel confesses his feelings for me!’

‘You lucky bitch! Last guy to like me was Matt Harvey from chemistry, and he smells like a lab rat.’ Shelly pouted.

‘Well my luck turned sour just as fast, I tell him I need to think about it so I go to my room and get in bed. Then Peter comes in and throws himself on me basically and this is where it gets weird.’ you said.

‘This is where it gets weird? Two hot guys are on you in a span of an hour but now is when it gets weird?’ Shelly said with raised eyebrows.

‘He basically says I’m super annoying but he wants to bang me, he says if I “let him have me” he won’t try to escape.’

‘Wow that is definitely weird.’ Shelly agrees.

‘I know, any the cheery atop my crazy cake is I have a picnic date with Felix tomorrow.’ you smiled as you finished.

‘OMFG no you don’t, (Y/N) your first date!’ she cheered.

‘My first date!’ you cheered. 

You both begin to make a plethora of high pitched, excited bird like screams while jumping around.

‘OK OK OK, what are you wearing? Skirt? Sundress? Tights? Jeans?’ Shelly fired off.

‘I don’t know I didn’t think that far.’ you said as a quick panic took hold of your heart.

‘Oh my God, we are going to get through this together get your guys, we’ll go to your house, destroy your room and bathroom, and I’ll come by to do your make up tomorrow.’ Shelly assured.

‘Yeah, yeah OK. FELIX! PETER! WE’RE LEAVING!’ you yelled.

You see Felix and Peter come your way.

‘Heading home? Why so early?’ Felix asked.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ Shelly smirked at Felix.

Felix gave her a confused look.

‘Come on, Shelly’s coming with us. You guys stay ahead of us, we’re going to be talking about private things.’ you said.

‘I can assure you your private conversation is safe with me.’ Felix said surely.

‘We’re talking about my bleeding vagina and what size tissue stick I’m going to shove up there to keep it from staining my panties.’ Shelly said bluntly.

Felix, and even Peter, looked positively disturbed and disgusted.

‘But if you want you are both welcome to listen to that conversation.’ you smiled.

‘We’ll stay a few meters ahead.’ Felix said as he and Peter walked ahead.

‘No fighting!’ you called after them.

‘Its so easy to get rid of boys, its almost ridiculous.’ Shelly sighed.

‘I know, but I think if I asked Felix to buy me tampons…he’d do it and not complain.’ you shrugged.

‘Marry him before I do.’

‘Shut up.’ you shoved her playfully.

‘I’m not kidding, he’s hot, he likes following directions, protective, smells like wet dream, bet he’s a good kisser too. If he had a plumper ass I’d throw myself at him.’ 

‘What’s wrong with his ass? It looks fine to me.’ you said looking at Felix’s butt as he walked ahead.

‘Its OK, but he has nothing back there to actually look at, so flat. Maybe you should have him do squats.’ she suggested.

‘Why does he need a butt anyway?’

‘If I’m with a guy and he wants to ogle and grope my ass then he better be ready for the same treatment. Equality.’

‘Makes sense, what if Felix is more of a breast guy though? Am I good?” you asked looking at your chest.

‘Let me see.’ Shelly said as she placed her hands on your boobs.

Luckily you were close to home, meaning in the woods where no one could see.

‘Oh these are nice, soft but lot super mushy, and a good handful. Lets check the giggle.’

She then began bouncing your breast up and down.

‘Woah! These are nice, mine don’t bounce this much.’ she said excitedly as she kept going.

‘Really?’ you asked.

‘Oh totally, your boobs are perfect.’ 

‘That is one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.’ you smiled.

‘Hug?’ she asked.

‘Hug.’ you nodded as you had opened your arms and hugged her tight.

‘Your boobs on my boobs feel so nice.’ she swooned.

‘Same.’

‘Are you two done?’ 

You and Shelly look over and see Peter and Felix staring at you two, Peter looked annoyed while Felix looked confused.

‘What?’ you asked.

‘We’re here and you have the key.’ Peter sighed.

You look up and see the house.

‘Oh.’ you said as you unlock the door.

‘Come on, I’ll head to your room and, you know.’ Shelly said as she walked up the stairs.

Peter headed to his own room next, leaving you with Felix.

‘I should go check on her.’ you said awkwardly.

Felix nodded but didn’t look up at you.

‘You OK?’

‘Are you sure you and Shelly aren’t-’

‘Oh God no, what gave you that idea?’ you asked in confusion.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning you woke up in a room that looked like an entire mall had threw up in it.

Clothes everywhere.

You had a hanger stuck in your hair and your feet were tangled in a dress that was too church-y for a date.

‘Well good morning.’

You look up and see your dad standing in your doorway.

‘Hey Dad.’ you yawned.

‘Soooo…what’s the occasion?’ he asked.

‘What?’

‘Your room, I haven’t seen this many clothes pulled out since you thought that boy asked you to the school dance.’

You groan at the memory of sixth grade you mistakenly thinking a boy was asking you out when he was really just asking if you were going so he could catch a ride with you.

‘So is this another misunderstanding or…’ your dad asked as he came and sat on the bed, after moving aside a few hangers.

‘Well I don’t think its a misunderstanding this time, but I don’t want to look into it too much.’ you said as you sat up fully.

Your dad looked around the room.

‘I’d hate to see you over looking things’ he joked.

‘Shut up.’

‘So it’s Felix right?’

‘Yeah its Felix, it’d be weird if it was Peter, you know since he tried to kill me that one time.’ you sighed.

‘I like Felix enough, he does the dishes.’

‘Most dads would say something about how nice Felix is or how respectful he is, but no, he does the dishes.’ you smiled.

‘You can tell a lot about a guy who washes dishes.’

‘Oh my God get out Dad I have to get ready.’ you laughed as you pushed him away.

‘Fine, you had morning breath anyway.’ he said as he headed out.

‘Wait, Dad can you keep an eye on Peter for me? It would be a disaster if I had to bring him on the date.’ you asked.

‘Fine, I’ll babysit the homicidal teenager, since that is what my life is now.’ he said as he left. 

You got out of bed and looked over at your clock, about nine thirty, Felix is definitely awake.

You two had decided that you would go out to the park in the morning, when the weather was cool and Felix would make the picnic.

He was actually pretty good in the kitchen once he learned how to use everything, he loved the microwave.

You grabbed the outfit you and Shelly had picked out, a yellow short sleeve shirt and a black high waist skirt, before heading to the bathroom.

You would put on the gold bracelet, black flats after.

You made sure to lock the door before you began undressing, after your shower you pulled your hair into a bun and got dressed.

You were headed to your room when you bumped into Peter.

‘Excuse me.’ you said as you tried to move past him, but he blocked your path.

‘You’re all dressed up aren’t you? For that ridiculous date with Felix you and that idiot were squealing about I assume.’ Peter guessed.

‘Her name is Shelly and she is my best friend, and yes I a dressed up for a date with Felix. Do you have a problem with that?’ you snapped.

‘None, if he wants to sugar coat the fact that he wants to roll in the hay with you with eating in grass that’s his business.’ Peter scoffed.

‘Maybe Felix thinks with more than his genitals, and he honestly just wants to have a nice picnic with me.’ you snarked.

‘Tell yourself that, by the way my offer still stands.’ Peter said as he moved closer to you.

You backed up but of course you hit a wall and Peter trapped you between his arms.

‘Let me have you (Y/N).’ he said roughly.

You wanted to cower and just ask him to go away, but you were not going to keep backing down. He’d never stop if you didn’t stand up for yourself.

‘The answer…is no, it will always be no.’ you glared.

You saw Peter’s jaw clench angrily.

‘Now if you’d please back the hell up so I can finish getting dressed, I’d really appreciate it.’ you said as you successfully pushed him away.

You quickly make your escape to your room, again locking the door before you let out sigh of relief.

You shook off the quick bit of fear that Peter had placed on you and finished putting on your accessories and make up.

Once you were ready you went downstairs to check on Felix, knocking on the door instead of just walking in.

‘How’s it going in there, almost done?’ you asked.

‘It’s ready and I am dressed.’ Felix said as opened the door.

You were almost stunned by how nicely he cleaned up, wearing a simple dark blue v neck and jeans, his usually defiant hair combed and styled.

He held up a basket that had a blanket on top.

‘Lets go.’ you said taking his hand as you left the house.

‘What about-’

‘My dad is gonna watch him and he can handle himself pretty well for an old guy.’ you joked.

You feel Felix intertwine his fingers with yours as you two strolled through the woods surrounding your house.

‘So in Oz, when you were robbing couples, what did they talk about?’ you asked.

Felix thought it over.

‘Stupid things like how beautiful her eyes were and how sweet he was.’ Felix said.

‘Well I think you are pretty sweet.’ you blushed.

‘And your eyes are the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.’ 

‘You were surrounded by boys most of your life.’ you reminded.

‘Just because you’re the only one I’ve ever spent time with doesn’t mean you’re the only one I’ve seen.’ Felix said as you reached the main road.

‘What were the girls in Oz like? Before the curse was broken I loved the idea of different worlds like Oz, Neverland and Wonderland.’ you asked.

‘I’m from two out of the three.’ he smiled.

‘That makes you a real catch.’ you teased.

‘The girls back in Oz were…very flamboyant and very dull at the same time, the nobles wear so much green they look like glittery lettuce. The peasant girls speaking about nothing but what they would give for one of those damn dresses.’ Felix said as you neared the park.

‘Not too different from some of the fashion obsessed girls we have here.’ you replied.

You enter the park and head over to a really shady oak tree where Felix laid down the blanket. Once he was done you both sat down and you picked up the basket.

‘Let’s see what you packed Chef Felix.’ you said as you began to pull out the contents.

‘French bread, pepperoni, mozzarella, a fruit salad, a bottle of champagne, butter, jam, knifes, plates and wine glasses.’ you called out as you pulled everything out.

‘Its what I saw others bring, baking the bread was very difficult but I think I did pretty good, its really soft.’ Felix said as he sat closer to you.

‘You did amazing Felix, I’m a pretty good cook but I cant bake bread for the life of me so double props for you.’ you praised.

Felix looked away but you could still see his ears turn red with his blush.

‘For someone as tough as you are Felix you are really cute.’ you smiled. as you took his hand again.

‘You are determined to make me blush aren’t you?’ Felix asked.

‘Yup, come on let’s eat, this food is too good to let the ants have.’ you said as you cut a slice of bread, cheese, and pepperoni.

You placed the cheese and meat on the bread, fully aware of how Felix was watching you anxiously as you took the first bite.

‘Oh my God, oh fuck–’ you gasped.

‘Is it that bad?’ Felix panicked.

‘Its the best bread to ever have touched my tongue, its so soft and fluffy.’ you moaned.

‘Did you even taste this?’ you asked.

‘I wanted you to have the first taste.’ he said.

‘Try it.’ you said hold up another piece for him.

Felix looked at you as he let you feed him, realizing how intimate this must look.

‘I think I didn’t cook it long enough.’

‘You did great, Felix, the bread is perfect and so is this picnic.’ you smiled.

‘…So are you.’ Felix said softly, making you blush.

‘Look at you turning the tables.’ you swooned.

You two ate and chatted over your picnic, the conversation just as easy and smooth as every conversation with Felix was.

‘So we aren’t allowed to drink this here, why?’ Felix asked looking at the bottle champagne.

‘Because here you have to be twenty one to drink, and we are about seventeen, but there isn’t anyone here so one glass won’t hurt if we don’t tell anyone.’ you answered.

Felix smiled before uncorking the bottle and filling the two glasses.

‘A toast to our first date.’ you said holding your glass up.

Felix smiled and touched his glass to yours before you both took a sip.

‘We’ll have to sneak off and have this stuff again.’ Felix said taking another sip.

‘I’d sneak off with you even if there was no champagne involved.’ you said honestly looking him in the eye.

You see his eyes go from your eyes to your lips, and your own gaze lowers to his lips as well.

You don’t know who had started leaning in first but you soon you could feel Felix’s breath on your cheeks.

His lips were maybe a centimeter away from yours, this was it, you were gonna kiss him.

‘Well well well, what have we here?’ 

You and Felix jump apart and look up to see Peter walking confidently over to your picnic.

‘What the hell, you were supposed to be-’

‘Supposed to be at the house with your idiot father? Did you really think that old fool could keep a hold on me? I might not have my magic at the moment, but don’t insult me.’ Peter boasted standing over you both.

‘Where is my dad?’ you asked urgently as you stood up.

Felix quickly followed suit, taking the initiative to pin Peter to the tree.

‘The old man is at home and he’s fine…for now.’ Peter smiled not fighting against Felix’s hold.

‘What do you mean for now?’

‘I mean he has five hours before the poison I put in his coffee kills him.’

‘WHAT?!’ you yelled.

‘Lucky for you I have the antidote, and I will give it to you…for a price.’ Peter grinned.

‘Give me the antidote!’ you yelled.

‘Take off the cuff.’

‘No!’

‘Then your father dies.’ Peter snarled before pushing Felix away.

Peter bent down and tore a peace of bread taking a large bite as he turned away.

‘Good job with the bread Felix. I’ll be at the house watching the old man die, if you change your mind and decide to save him.’ Peter said as he walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter’s POV

Peter watched Felix and (Y/N) from the window of my room as they headed out for their…date.

Peter scowled at the thought of it.

What the bloody hell was wrong with this girl? He had given her the honor of not only finding her attractive but also offering her a chance to be his.

In all his years he had traveled to almost every realm there was, and with his stolen youth and libido he had laid with many girls.

And each of them were more than satisfied with his services, not to mention he knew he had the mask of angel to hide the demonic soul he was.

He had looks, he had skills and once he managed to get this damn cuff his wrist he’d have the power.

What did Felix have to offer?

A scared face, no experience whatsoever with the opposite sex, and the ability to to swing a stupid wooden club.

A club that Peter had made him.

‘Time for breakfast, even psychotic teens need a balanced breakfast to start the day.’ the old man called from down stairs.

Peter looked down at the small vial of poison.

He had noticed the poisonous shrub at the edge of road that lead into town the first time (Y/N) had taken him and Felix to get clothes.

Every time they went to report to those ghastly Charmings he would sneak a few leaves from it, then in his room he would muddle the leaves and collect the juice in a vial he had found around the house.

The plant was dying and didn’t it didn’t produce a very potent sap, so it took him longer than he had wanted to collect a fatal dose.

Once he had enough he offered (Y/N) a chance to keep him docile, he didn’t mind this world too much.

If he could have her he would have honored their deal, he would put that vial on a shelf and forget it. If he could see her face lose its suspicious glare, and see it lose its harshness.

He had truly not been able to stomach the girl at first, he’d wanted her head on plate. She had ruined his Neverland curse, taken the magic he had spent centuries mastering and made him a prisoner.

While at the time it was infuriating, he later came to find it very impressive. 

Many tried to foil many of his plans with over complicated schemes and it was amusing how badly they failed.

But (Y/N).

She had no plan, she was just at the right place and happened to have just the right thing in her bag.

She then proceeded to make up things as as she went, setting up away to keep him alive and (mostly) out of trouble.

She had the potential to be an amazing and ruthless queen, she demanded respect and she was a quick thinker. She knew were things stood and would to the best of her ability keep things the way she wanted.

‘Peter!’ 

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts by the yell. He picked up the vial and pocketed it.

He had given her the chance to stop this, but she turned him down so now he was doing this.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the old fool standing at the stove making eggs, his coffee completely unattended on the table.

It was child’s play.

‘What are we having?’ Peter asked sitting at the table, pouring the poison into the mug.

‘Scrambled eggs and bacon, if you want toast make it yourself.’ he said as he put the eggs on a large serving plate with the bacon.

‘I’m sure I’ll survive without it.’ Peter replied, watching as he sat down and grabbed his coffee.

‘This is the first time we have ever been alone, isn’t it old man.’ Peter interrupted.

‘It is, and my name isn’t old man.’ 

‘What is it then, your daughter only calls you Dad and old man, so what is your name?’ he asked.

‘My name is Mark, Mark (Y/L/N), thank you for asking.’ he smiled as he picked up the coffee.

‘Its nice to finally know.’ Peter said.

He watched anxiously as Mark took a sip of his coffee.

‘I’m sorry Mark, you didn’t deserve this and if things go well you will be fine I promise.’ Peter said sincerely.

‘What are *cough* what are you talki-*gasp*’

‘Take another sip, it will put you to sleep, keep you from suffering.’

Peter stood up and looked apologetically at the the man gasping for air.

‘I will move fast for you Mark, lets hope your daughter does too. It would be a real shame for her to lose her father, you raised an amazing girl Mark. One father to another.’ he sighed before walking away.

He didn’t like the feeling that was settling in his chest, it wasn’t the usual smug pleasure he felt when he had successfully changed the game.

It was going to really upset (Y/N) to find out what he had done to her father, but she left him no choice.

So he pushed down Peter and let Pan take over as he saw Felix and (Y/N) under the tree.


	15. Chapter 15

‘I have to go!’ you panicked moving to run toward your house, but Felix grabbed you by the arm and stopped you.

‘It’s trap (Y/N), I know him and if he really did poison your father than there is no cure.’ Felix said.

‘I can’t take that chance!’ you yelled, tears filling your eyes.

Felix looked sadly at you.

‘He-he’s all I have left, and I won’t let him die!’ you shouted yanking your arm from his grasp and running into the woods that surrounded your home. 

You wanted to look back at Felix, but you couldn’t, if you did you would stop running. Your father would spend even more time in pain, so you kept your eyes forward.

You rand through the woods, stray branches scratch at your cheeks and tug your hair from it’s neat bun.

Your lungs are on fire and and your legs aren’t doing much better, but when you see your house you managed to push yourself to go faster.

The door was open, not that it mattered, you probably would have ran through the damn thing if it had been closed.

‘Peter!’ you yelled.

‘No need to shout Darling.’

You turn and see Peter come down the stairs.

‘Where is my dad you psycho?’ you glared.

‘In his room, and here is the antidote I promised. A very simple thing, just the same leaves from the poisonous plant muddled and boiled.’ Peter said holding up a vial of clear thick liquid.

You reached for it, but Peter held it away.

‘Ah ah, before I give this to you I need to hear you swear that you will be mine.’

‘I swear.’ you said urgently reaching for the vial, but again he held it away from you.

‘Not good enough, I want to hear you say you swear to be mine. You will remove the band and then you will share a bed with me. You will follow me and you will obey me.’ Peter said seriously.

Your eyes harden, you didn’t want to say any of that, yet alone carry any of it out.

He already told you how to make the antidote, you could say no and make it yourself.

A loud and rough cough echoed through the house…your father was coughing so hard you feared he’d lose a lung.

You realize then that you still have no clue what plant was even used to poison him, and you didn’t have time to look through your dad’s library to find out.

You had no choice.

‘I swear…to be yours, to follow and obey you.’ you said with your head hung low in shame.

‘And to share a bed with me, whenever I please?’ Peter asked.

You look up at him and you couldn’t hold back the tears that fell from your eyes as you looked into Peter’s cold heartless ones.

‘Please…’ you begged.

‘Swear it or he will die (Y/N).’

You look back down and wipe the tears from your eyes.

‘I swear…t-to share your bed, whenever you please.’ you sobbed.

Peter looked at you for a moment before he handed you the vial.

You reached for it, but he gripped your wrist and made you look up at him.

‘Do not try to cross me, there is more poison and only so little antidote.’ he threatened.

You nodded in understanding, taking the vial and running upstairs to your Dad.

He was in the bed and the sight of him made your heart ache in a way it never had.

He was red in the face, his eyes bloodshot and he was laying so still you thought you were too late.

He suddenly jolted up in a furious coughing fit.

You jump into action and run to his side, quickly holding the antidote to his dry lips.

‘Drink.’ you urged desperately.

Your dad looked up at you with his red eyes and frowned.

‘What is he making you do?’ he asked with a rough voice you barely recognized as his.

‘It doesn’t matter, drink please.’ you begged. 

After a moment he took the vial and drank the antidote, once he had emptied the vial.

Slowly the redness left his eyes and face and he sighed in relief.

You sobbed as all the worry and fear left your body.

‘Thank God, don’t ever scare me like this again.’ you cried wrapping your arms around him.

‘It wasn’t fun for me either.’ he said, his voice still hoarse.

You two held each other for a long while before you heard Peter clear his throat.

‘Now that the nasty business is out of the way, let’s get to the good bits.’

You glared at him before turning back to your father.

‘I love you, Old Man. Take care of Felix, tell him I had a great time and I’m sorry.’ you said around a growing lump in your throat.

A loud sob ripped threw you.

‘Tell him I really I liked him.’ you cried.

‘Where are you going? Where is he taking you? Where are you taking her?!’ your dad demanded.

‘I won’t hurt her, that is all you need to know.’ Peter said.

You placed a kiss on your father’s head before you stood and walked over to Peter.

‘Tic Toc Sweetheart.’ Peter said holding out his wrist.

You glared at him with all the hate you had as you took his wrist, his arm glowed green as the black tattoo left his skin and became a bracelet at your touch.

With one last breath you completely removed the band.

Peter’s whole body pulsed with his power.

‘Ah!’ he gasped, before a wicked smile crossed his face.

‘That’s better.’ he sighed.

You tried to back away from him, but he grabbed your hand and pulled you back.

He looked into your eyes with a hungry gaze, he brought his hand up to your face and pushed a stray hair from your face.

‘Now we can have some real fun.’ he grinned before a cloud a green smoke surrounded you both.

The last thing you heard was your dad calling out your name before the green smoke cover you Peter completely.

Then you were just…gone.


	16. Chapter 16

After the smoke cleared you were in a house you had never seen and it was barely furnished, like whoever was living here didn’t plan to stay long.

You tried to back away from Peter, but he held you close to him.

‘Alone at last, Darling.’ he smiled.

You glared at him, tears still fresh in your eyes.

‘So this is it huh? I’m yours now? Fine.’ you spat pulling your hair from it’s now sloppy bun.

‘I give you my body or you start dropping bodies?’ you snarled as you removed your top angrily.

Peter watched you pull your skirt off with no emotion on his face.

‘If that’s how it is then fine, but don’t expect me to pretend there is any love in this.’ you said.

Peter stared at you another second later before a dark grin came to his face.

‘If that’s how you want to do this love.’ he smiled, removing his shirt.

He quickly picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist before pinning you against a wall.

He went to kiss you but you turned your head so his lips hit your jaw instead.

He sighed and rested his head on your shoulder, before letting go of you and backing away.

‘It’s no fun if you don’t enjoy it.’ he complained.

‘Well I guess it won’t ever be fun, because I’ll never enjoy being with you. Not in the bedroom or out of it.’ you said.

‘You sure about that?’ he challenged.

‘I’m positive, you disgust me and your touch makes my skin crawl. If I wasn’t all my dad had left I’d say I prefer you kill me.’ you glared.

‘Before we continue this chat, I must say its hard to find you threatening when you’re half naked.’ he smirked.

Your glare intensified.

‘Fine, I’ll show you how fair I can be. If I have you begging me to kiss you with in…lets say one week. After that you will drop the attitude and willingly share my bed.’ he offered.

‘And when I don’t, because that will never happen.’ you replied.

Peter thought for a second.

‘Then I will let you go…I’ll pick a new…better behaved girl.’ he bargained.

‘Why not skip the game and just get another girl?’

‘There are two very simple answers to that question, one, I love a good game, and two, I want you. I wan to break through your walls and make you love me so much you’d kill for me.’ he said stepping back into your personal space.

‘Good luck with that.’ you spat as you walked away, going to grab your clothes.

Once you were dressed you looked around the house, you were in a very plain living room. It only consisted of a beige couch, wooden coffee table, an empty book shelf and a TV system.

‘Where are we, magic or not you don’t have good enough credit to buy a house.’ you said as you go look out the window and see that you were somewhere in the woods.

‘You’d be surprise what magic is capable of when you’re willing to pay the price. My immortality was my price so the power I have here is great, all the more reason to be with me.’ Peter said walking up behind you, placing a arm around you.

You angrily shook him off.

‘You can’t bribe me, Peter.’

‘By all means call me Pan.’ he smiled.

‘The Charmings are going to know you are here, Peter. How long do you think it will take them to defeat you? Kill you maybe? Or maybe they won’t have to, not if your son gets to you first.’ you threatened.

‘Those fools can’t over power me, not at full strength. They only bested me in Neverland because the magic of the island was dying, but here, the magic is strong.’ he said confidently. 

You rolled your eyes and stormed up the stairs.

‘Where are you going?’

‘To find a bed, running through the woods to save your father and having your freedom taken from you is very tiresome.’ you sassed.

‘The master bedroom is downstairs, and you did swear to share a bed with me.’ Peter smiled smugly.

You groaned nearly a solid thirty seconds as you stomped down the stairs and marched past Peter down the hall that you assumed lead to the bedroom.

Your assumption was right.

The master bedroom was as plain as the living room, only a king sized bed, a nightstand, a his and hers bathroom, and a walk in closet. You saw some clothes in there and recognized them from your room.

You were silently impressed as you removed your clothes a second time and changed into some sweats.

You turned to get scared to death when you see Peter in the bed.

‘Ready for our first nap together?’

You were tempted to just run out and lock yourself in a different room.

With a defeated sigh you went and got in the bed stay as far from Peter as you could without falling off.

‘Why so distant?’ he teased.

‘Because you disgust me, hopefully when I wake up this will all have been a nightmare.’ you answered, turning over, giving him the literal cold shoulder.

‘Sweet dreams to you too love.’ Peter smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up, you kept your eyes closed.

You didn’t want to open them and be forced to deal with the nightmare that was your new life.

‘Up and at em love.’

Even though they weren’t open you felt your eyes rolling.

At last you gave up the bliss of ignorance and sat up, looking around the cold lifeless room. Nothing like your real room that you had been decorating for years.

There were no family photos, posters, cool sweatshirts pinned to the wall, work desks or even posters.

Just a empty room, in an empty house that would never be home.

‘I made breakfast!’ Peter called from downstairs.

‘I’m not hungry!’ you yelled.

‘If you don’t come down, I’ll just come up, do you really want to deal with the crumbs in the sheets?’

You groaned as you sat up and got out of the bed.

You took no interest in looking around as you went down the stairs and headed to what you thought would be the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen you saw that the table was covered by the most amazing looking breakfast you had ever seen.

Pancakes ,waffles, crepes, bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuits, fruit salad, and orange juice.

It looked like a spread for a hotel or a buffet.

‘The hell?’

‘I also made coffee for the lazy daisy.’ Peter smiled as he handed you a mug.

For a moment you were impressed until you looked behind Peter.

‘You didn’t cook any of this, did you.’ you said as you walked past him to the sink and poured out the coffee.

‘What?’

‘There isn’t a single dish in the sink and there isn’t even a coffeemaker in this kitchen.’ you said.

‘Clever girl, one of the reasons I like you.’ Peter smirked.

‘I don’t eat conjured food, it never tastes right, I’ll make my own thank you.’ you dismissed walking past him to the fridge.

You were not surprised to find it empty.

‘Of course.’ you sighed as you closed it.

‘I need food…real food. So am I allowed to grocery shop alone or is my leash too short?’ you asked.

Peter chuckled as he crossed his arms and looked at you.

‘Of course you can shop, so long as I accompany you.’

‘So you want to hand hold my leash? Parade me around town? Want everyone to know you won?’ you started.

Peter sighed.

‘Everything I do isn’t apart of my ambitions…did you ever think maybe I’m just trying to be nice.’

‘Oh yeah, because poisoning my Dad and blackmailing me be with you is so damn sweet.’ you snapped.

Peter’s face changed to one that looked almost hurt before it became downright dark.

‘I could have killed him, but I gave you the antidote. I could have taken this town over the second I had my powers back.’ Peter said as he stepped closer to you, making you back up.

‘What did I do instead? I immediately made this lavish house for you to stay in. I could have forced myself on you, but again I was generous and made you a deal. Do you see how good I am being to you?’ he glared as he pushed you back, pinning you against the fridge by your shoulders.

‘You treat me like I’m so awful no matter what I do. I give you a home, I try to feed you, I try to let you go out and all I ask for in return is your heart and body.’

As he spoke his grip on your shoulders tightened.

‘Peter…you’re hurting me.’ you whimpered.

Immediately he let go of you like you had burned him, backing away from you entirely.

You looked at him, scared to see what he would do next. The burning ache of your shoulders helping to keep you on edge.

Peter watched you wince when you touched your shoulders he had just been holding.

‘I’ll get the food, you stay here.’ Peter said softly.

Peter turned to leave but stopped and turned back.

‘There is a barrier around the house, so don’t bother trying to leave…and I’m sorry.’ he said before he left.

All alone, hurting and terrified you knew one thing, you had to get the hell out of this house and away from Peter before he really hurt you.


End file.
